<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>animal instinct by 8thDigit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831281">animal instinct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/8thDigit/pseuds/8thDigit'>8thDigit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Transformation?, Lactation, M/M, even I don't know what's going on here fam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:35:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/8thDigit/pseuds/8thDigit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You love this, don’t you. You were made to be livestock, to be milked and used like this.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>animal instinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you follow my twitter, you may have seen this one before</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It always ended up like this.</p><p>It didn’t matter how well Goro played with the horses, how passively he sat in the field and ate grass. How he let the farmers eyes and hands wander over his naked body, marking him with hand-shaped bruises. How well he behaved in front of the cameras, when the farmhands decided they were going to have a little fun.</p><p>He always ended up here, on his hands and knees, middle held in place with a ceiling harness. Bucket placed under his modest teats, as the farmhand bent over his back to pinch and rub at them, liquid on his hands only intensifying the feeling. His tits began to tingle and fill, and Goro couldn’t hold back an animal kind of whine.</p><p>Despite his tiredness, he knew very well what was coming next, and the farmhand did too, groaning in his ear and pushing himself up. Goro could hear him fumbling with his belt, and he winced his eyes closed and whined in anticipation. The sound of the man slicking himself up with the gel was disgusting, but not so much as the feeling of the blunt head pushing against his hole.</p><p>“There, there, pretty cow. Relax for me, or I will make you.”</p><p>Goro clenched involuntarily and the farmhand wasted no time shoving a finger in his rim. The tingling liquid was even more potent inside of him, his clenched walls relaxing around the intrusion without his permission. The farmhand rubbed his finger inside, pushing and rubbing until, <em>there, oh—</em></p><p>“That’s a good cow. Goddamn it, gonna fill you up.”</p><p>Goro hid his face in his shoulder as the farmhand draped himself over his back, resting his torso on top of Goro’s on the harness to keep both his hands free. He wasted no time sliding his cock easily inside Goro’s slippery asshole, moaning as he went. The liquid on his chest smoothed the way as the man went back to groping his teats, and Goro froze when he heard the first drop in the bottom of the bucket.</p><p>“You love this, don’t you. You were made to be livestock, to be milked and used like this.”</p><p>For the first time that night, Goro opens his mouth. It’s too much, the slick and rough slide on his already abused asshole, the humiliation of the day mixed with degradation. “I-I don’t! I don’t like it. I’m not a cow!”</p><p>The farmhand laughed at that. “If you aren’t a cow, why do you milk so good? You’re the one getting off on this.” At this, he slides a hand down to flick his swollen dick, standing small and hard at the treatment.</p><p>Goro didn’t realize he was coming until he whited out, hearing it all land in the metal bucket. It’s not fair! The liquid works him up too much! He finds himself unable to say this, only whine and drool at the sensations overcoming him.</p><p>“I knew you liked this. You like to play hard to get, but we can see right through you here. Give me a moo, sweetheart.”</p><p>Working through his overstimulation, Goro lets out a wail. The farmhand doubles down, massaging both teats in both hands as he thrusts in Goro with his whole body. Goro’s arms go wobbly, and he wonders, panicked, how much longer this can last.</p><p>The man licks over the shell of his ear to whisper. “All you need to do is moo, and this can all be over.”</p><p>It hurts, it feels good. More milk drips down into the bucket. His arms are starting to shake, and the man doesn’t stop pounding his prostate, hoping to wring some more sweet cream from his body.</p><p>Goro drops his head. In a quiet voice, he lets out a tiny <em>moo.</em></p><p>“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”</p><p>Tears in his eyes, Goro lifts his head. <em>Moooo!</em></p><p>“God, fuck—” The man dumps his load inside, and the sensation sends the cow over the edge too, <em>mooing</em> hysterically as the bucket fills with his fluid.</p><p>“That’s a good cow.” As he pulls out, the farmhand pets the cow’s newly-sprouted ears, silky soft. “Glad you have realized your place here.”Being released from the harness and crawling back to his cell is a relief, limbs shaking from overuse. Goro settles down on his hay bale at last, and dreams of cow-dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got stuck for sooooo long at Remy's farm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>